


in winter they go on

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In autumn she falls, trapped in memories of Lavender, that always and everywhere stretch their hands towards her. In winter, she sees someone, who might still fall and fall and fall, just like her. In winter she decides to stand up again and to go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in winter they go on

**Author's Note:**

> For [wortwanderin](http://wortwanderin.livejournal.com/).  
> Just another translation of one of my german ficlets.  
> Since english isn't my native language, I'm from Germany, I'm always open to corrections regarding my grammar and stuff ... I'm still not 100% sure about that. So if you read this feel free to correct me!
> 
> Written for a prompt in the [falling forever](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/1174.html) Ficathon in [gedanken_zirkus](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/) by the lovely [wortwanderin](http://wortwanderin.livejournal.com/):  
>  _Luna x ? | Autumn reminds her of Lavender. In autumn she falls._  
>  _Snow reminds her of X. In winter she goes on._
> 
> Prompted originally for Twilight as | Leah x ? | Autumn reminds her of Sam. In autumn she falls. Snow reminds her of X. In winter she goes on. | (Herbst erinnert sie an Sam. Im Herbst fällt sie. Schnee erinnert sie an X. Im Winter geht sie weiter.) (It was actually a german prompt.) With permission from wortwanderin modified for the Harry Potter fandom.
> 
>  **Wordcount:** 1143

Gradually the world turns into a sea of shades of red and orange, the air gets noticably colder and swirls the colourful leaves through the air, which it has torn so mercilessly of the tress before.  
And just like the air Lunas heart is also getting colder and colder.  
It's autumn and autumn reminds her of Lavender.  
It reminds her of delicate touches and hot kisses, secretly exchanged in dark alcoves that were so full of dust, that they both got heavy coughing attacks, later, after they have already moved apart breathlessly.  
Autumn reminds her of this wonderful, sweet, floral scent, that Lavender always exuded, if she was a living meadow full of summer flowers herself.  
Autumn reminds her of countless promises, some of them expressed, some of them unexpressed, though always honest and real.  
_'The two of us, together against the rest of the world.'_  
_'We'll always stay together, Luna. I lovelovelove you.'_  
_'You are my sun, my moon and my stars, Luna. You are my whole firmament.'_  
Autumn reminds her of Lavender and a love that was so strong, like she has never felt before. So strong, that Luna thought her heart would burst into ten thousand little shards, everytime Lavender layed her hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

+

It's autumn and this autumn reminds Luna of the last autumn together with Lavender.  
Of her laughter, that sounded so beautiful and bell-like and warm in Lunas ears.  
And then it reminds her of nothing, because there was nothing, Lavender was no longer.  
Within a second the beautiful laughter had died in Lunas ears. Everything was silent and colourless.  
Lavender was dead, fallen and on her last journey she had taken all the music and all the colours of Lunas life.

+

It's autumn and in autumn she falls.  
Falls because the memories of Lavender almost eat her up, falls because the pain almost kills her, falls because the longing for Lavender almost drives her mad.  
She falls, because Luna is a child of colours and she simply can't stand this drabness, this faded grey, without Lavender.  
So she falls, _wants to fall,_ so she wouldn't have to feel this emptiness anymore, but could feel _something_ again, instead. _Real feelings. Real warmth. Real joy._  
Everything is better than this _nothingnothingnothing_ without colours and music.  
Luna falls, _loses herself,_ deeper and deeper and her friends slowly lose contact with her.  
They helplessly watch how Luna becomes less and less Luna and turns more and more into nobody and nothing at all.  
How Luna, who actually isn't Luna anymore, continues to fall down, and no one seems to be able to rescue her.

+

While the world turns into a powdered sugar white snow landscape, while the air gets colder and colder and ice crystals crawl up on window panes, Lunas heart is freezing more and more to ice.  
And no one and nothing seems to be able to melt the ice.  
Until one day in december.  
It's shortly before Christmas, people spend their time with friends and families, or are in a hurry getting the last Christmas presents.  
But not Luna, because since Lavender isn't there anymore, there's no one to whom she desperately wants to hand over the best Christmas present.  
So she sits on a bench all alone, while snowflakes are covering her long, blond hair, and stares at her feet, which are restlessly painting signs in the snow.  
Minutes pass when she does nothing else than sitting quietly on the bench and staring at the ground in front of her, when a shadow falls on her shoes and she is torn from her thoughts.  
She doesn't exactly know what causes her to look up, perhaps that vague feeling to meet a familiar soul, perhaps simply the anger to have been disturbed in her mute memories.  
But when she lifts her head and looks around searching, she first can't see anyone familiar.  
Until her glance finally falls on a blond, young man standing in some distance under a lamppost, who looks just as lost as she feels.

+

Luna doesn't even has to see his face, to know who he is.  
She recognizes him by his elegant clothes, by his drooping shoulders, by his depressed pose.  
She knows, he's Draco Malfoy.  
And she wonders why he isn't sitting in the fireplace-warmed living room in his parents' house, relishing an exclusive dinner.  
Wonders why he of all people is standing out here in the cold all alone, staring at the ground in front of him, just like her.  
Until the thought flashes through her mind, that perhaps he feels just as lonely as she does.  
That just like her he still might be just _falling and falling and falling._

+

Her glance falls on the snow at her feet again and the snow reminds her of Draco with all his coldness and unkindliness and his blond, almost white hair, that looks almost like the snow on the roads, now, in the dazzling light of the lantern.  
The snow reminds her that actually no one should be alone, no matter who he is or what he did.  
The snow reminds her that everyone deserves a little warmth and comfort and belonging in these cold, inhospitable days.  
The snow reminds her of _what_ she has been once, of the woman _she_ has been once.  
Reminds her of the old Luna, and the fact, that Luna always wanted to be friendly to people who were alone.  
The fact, that Luna wanted to help them and give them a bit of her own warmth and light.  
It's winter and in winter Luna stands up again.

+

She gets up and walks slowly towards Draco, until she stands directly in front of him and looks him silently in the eyes.  
Uncomprehending he stares at her. »What do you want, Lovegood?«  
She shrugs. »To drink a coffee with you, Draco.«, she says, just because Luna might still simply be Luna. »Come on.«  
»Why would I want to drink a coffee with you, of all people?«  
Luna shrugs again and looks around.  
»No one else would want to drink a coffee with you. Come.«  
Speechless he follows her gaze, until he understands what she means.

+

He looks at her and finds neither contempt, nor malice, nor wickedness in her glance.  
All that he sees is emptiness and sadness and a deep pain, like he feels it himself somewhere deep in his heart all the time.  
The hint of a smile appears on his face and he finally nods.  
»Fine, let's drink a coffee«, he says and takes her hand.  
It's winter and winter reminds her of Draco.  
And Draco reminds her that everyone deserves a second chance.  
It's winter and winter reminds her to go on.

+

It's winter, the snow is silently falling to the ground and Luna and Draco go on together.

 

+


End file.
